Ohne Dich
by Rikka Yomi
Summary: SONG-FIC - Ballade pour un mort... Non, ballade pour un vivant. Un vivant resté derrière. Un vivant que ses responsabilités retiennent. Une seule chose reste à dire, Gokudera, Tsuna, Ohne Dich... Sans toi...


**Titre : Ohne Dich / Sans toi**

**Auteur : Rikka Yomi**

**Fandom : Reborn**

**Disclaimer : L'oeuvre originale ne m'appartient pas. La chanson est Ohne Dich de Rammstein. **

**Résumé : _Ballade pour un mort... Non, ballade pour un vivant. Un vivant resté derrière. Un vivant que ses responsabilités retiennent. Une seule chose reste à dire, Gokudera, Tsuna, Ohne Dich... Sans toi... _**

_**Note : Prend place dans le monde TYL, avant l'arrivée de nos chers adolescents... Désolée pour l'ambiance un peu froide -_-" Je n'écris que ça depuisun moment...  
**_

**~-Ohne Dich-~**

**Je vais aller dans la forêt de sapins**

Un bruit de pas fait relever la tête à un loup. Vite suivis d'autres qui font déguerpir la bête. L'homme aux cheveux argentés le suit de ses yeux verts, silhouette furtive entre celles massives, des sapins qui forment la forêt environnante.

Mais il finit par s'arracher à la contemplation du loup en fuite, disparut depuis bien longtemps et reprend sa marche. Il est perdu dans ses pensées, revoyant encore et toujours les mêmes images, la même scène se dérouler sous ses yeux.

Après tout, il n'a pas à faire plus attention que ça à son environnement, puisqu'il a tellement arpenté ces sentiers que chaque virage et chaque butte lui est familière... Cela en un peu plus d'un mois.

**Là bas où je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois**

Oui, déjà un mois depuis qu'il a vu pour la dernière fois le visage de son boss bien aimé, disparut, recouvert par cette planche de bois.

Encore une fois ses souvenirs le submergent.

L'annonce de Sa mort par un larbin des Millefiore...

La colère des gardiens...

Le sort qui a été réservé au messager.

L'enterrement discret et dépouillé de celui qui leur avait tout donné, jusqu'à sa mort, dans l'espoir futile de préserver ses amis d'une guerre sans pitié, de la mort qui a maintenant imprégnée leurs vies toutes entières...

La séparation de tous les gardiens...

**Pourtant le soir lance un drap sur le pays**

**Et sur les chemins derrière le bord de la forêt**

Il ne remarque pas que la nuit tombe, mais malgré l'obscurité, il continue son chemin, tel un martyr.

Toute sa journée a été passée à mettre en sécurité les quelques Vongola ou assimilés qui ont été mêlés à la 'chasse au Vongola.

Il ne fait plus que ça à présent. Certains ont essayé de le convaincre de se cacher aussi. Yamamoto a refusé de partir tant qu'il resterais. Il a essayé de lui faire changer d'avis, mais ce sabreur entêté n'a pas bougé d'un poil depuis tout ça.

Il est désolé au fond de lui, parce qu'il est persuadé que Tsuna voudrait leur bien à tous... Qu'il partent, se cachent, et refassent leur vie autant que possible... Qu'ils survivent à sa mort !

Mais lui ne peut pas... Il ne peut pas supporter l'idée de laisser Tsuna seul...

**Et la forêt est si noire et si vide**

Il arrive enfin dans la clairière qu'ils ont tous choisit pour y laisser reposer le corps de Tsuna. Mais autant auparavant elle était ensoleillée et pleine de vie, autant maintenant elle semble morne vide et si noire...

Gokudera s'approche du cercueil en son centre et s'agenouille à côté.

**Pauvre de moi !**

Là, il ne peut plus retenir ses sentiments et les larmes cristallines qui s'écoulent de ses yeux, roulent le long de ses joues, puis vont s'écraser sur le bois noir marqué des armoiries du Vongola Decimo.

**Et les oiseaux ne chantent plus**

Et alors qu'il hurle le nom de son bien aimé boss, seuls les hurlements des loups accompagnent son appel, alors que la pleine lune, sereine, recouvre la scène d'un voile de ténèbres, auréolé de rayons de lumière argentée.

* * *

En entendant le hurlement de Gokudera, l'homme caché derrière un tronc d'arbre envirronant tressaille en resserrant sa prise sur son katana.

Il ne peut rien faire pour son compagnon d'arme, mais il restera à ses côtés. Parce que Tsuna n'aurait pas voulu que Gokudera reste seul dans cet état.

Et parce que Tsuna ne peut plus soutenir son bras droit, il fera son possible pour le faire à sa place...

* * *

**Note : Arff... C'est TROP triste ! Je veux écrire du fluff, du mignon, du chou ! Pas ... Ca ! TxT... J'me rattrapperais la prochaine fois... Y aura peut-être une suite, mais seulement peut-être... **

**Et ça devient de plus en plus court... Je fais de l'économie de mots, c'est hallucinant O.o 600 mots exactement ! **


End file.
